Acoustic training targets (ATT) are used for anti-submarine (ASW) training. One example of an ATT is the MK39 Expendable Mobile ASW Training Target (EMATT) available from Lockheed Martin Corporation. The MK39 EMATT uses lithium sulfur dioxide high energy density batteries for power. The MK39 EMATT is currently deployed from surface ships or aircraft. Submarines do not typically deploy the MK39 EMATT because of risks involved in bringing lithium sulfur dioxide batteries on board a submarine. Instead, submarines typically utilize an ATT referred to as a Submarine Mobile Acoustic Training Target (or SubMATT). SubMATTs use lower energy density alkaline batteries that occupy more volume than a standard EMATT. This increases the length of the SubMATT while reducing the volume for advanced capabilities.